Harry Attempts Poetry
by farleydunlop'04
Summary: Shudders This could be classified under horror, but I think not.
1. for then our love could truly be true'

Harry paused, chewing thoughtfully at the end of his quill.  "I gotta write something!"

He started with a poetic air.  With a flourish, he drew his quill and begun to write.

_I love you, do you love me?_

_If so, then we're in one big family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Harry's brow furrowed.  _Too… Well, I don't know, it sounds good, but kinda familiar, but I don't know where from.  Take 2- _

Slightly disgruntled, Harry tried again

_I hope you love me, say you do,_

_For then our love would truly be true._

Harry stared at it hopefully.  _Truly be true?  Ok, that sounds like it has the poetic talent of an amateur third-grader.  _Harry sighed.  _How will I ever be able to say 'I love you' poetically?  _

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So, do ya like it??? 

Then, Harry tried again.  Suddenly, Hedwig rolled her eyes and stole the quill.

Putting it down to the paper, it came out a little messy because a quill is not designed for claws, but she wrote.

It's not easy to say how I feel for you 

_As I look into the sky_

_As I see the shade of beautiful blue_

_The color of tears when I cry_

_Unsure you will accept this note _

_A token of my affection_

_I love you more then anything, from plump mouse to the stoat_

_If you died, I'd do a resurrection_

_So again you would live-_

_For such lush brown skin does not deserve a coffin,_

_And every time I see you, you give_

_A chance for my heart to soften_

_Into a pile of gush,_

_So please accept this note, though rushed._

Harry beamed.  "Gee, Hedwig, that's brilliant!  Never knew a nocturnal raptor could write so well!  But, maybe I should do something about the 'plump mouse' and the 'stoat' part.  Oh, yeah, no wonder that's in there, I forgot to give you dinner for the past week!  Here, catch!" Catching the mouse in her feathery talons, Hedwig ate her fill.

THE END

(P.S.- You're probably wondering who Harry sent the note _to, _and only one hint I have- common romance, and like the owl's path, it's not straight.)


	2. if you don't love me I'll sue'

Thank you to all my reviewers out there, you love me, don't you? *dodges barrage of flying tomatoes*

Draco Malfoy yawned.  A creaking noise at the window had woken him up at one.  Grumbling, he opened the window for an owl smartly rapping his beak on the old-fashioned window glass.  _To Draco _was scrawled beautifully on the front in blood red.  He read the note, and saw it was from _A.S.A., _and he looked to see whose owl it was from.  He only saw yellow eyes.  Taking up the pen, sighing with delight, Draco tried to write poetry. 

_I love you, you obviously love me, _

_Let us start a family_

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you wanna kiss me too?_

Draco stared at it coldly, crumpled up the parchment and lobbed it into the trashcan.

Well, I love you so much, I do 

_And if you don't love me then I'll sue._

With a roll of Draco's eyes, he threw that one out too, and started to compose horrid lyrics, which I do not want to torture you with, but it was most indubitably deplorable.  Anyway, Uretha, his Eagle Owl had been watching him the entire time, clapping wings over his head, in vain, in an attempt to silence the awful cacophonous poetry.  Swooping down from the rafter, Uretha picked up the pen and wrote.

My love to you, without a doubt 

_Is something to cry and screech about_

_Be you snowy, boreal or screech,_

_My love to you is one they preach_

_About in reference to true love_

_As sound as that of angels from above,_

_And may you accept this red-inked note_

_And for your lover for me please do vote_

_For love as true as ours won't fail_

_Our ship won't be stormy; we'll have a nice sail_

_As white as a wedding plumage or gown_

_Across this god-forsaken town_

_But though god-forsaken Hogwarts might be_

_Not love-forsaken, as you see_

_So please accept this letter true_

_About the passion I feel for you._

Draco stared at it in reverence.  "Not bad for an owl, but may I point out that you put in 'be you snowy, boreal, or screech', and 'as white as wedding plumage or gown'."

Uretha shrugged, and set out to find whoever he was sending the note to.

Pleez review, and in case there's any confusion on that part, try the little button that says 'go.'  Danka, merci bh coup, thanx, u guys rock! Rox! 


End file.
